


The Bedroom Scene

by Mercury_Nacht



Series: Really? And Bonus Scenes [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bonus Scene, M/M, Not necessary reading for Really, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Nacht/pseuds/Mercury_Nacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes along with my work Really? at the end of chapter 9. I wanted to write this, but also keep the rating down on that. This is just an extra scene, not necessary for the whole plot. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bedroom Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just shameless smut.

            Bolin felt Iroh run his hands across his chest as if it was uncharted territory that he had to map out. His mouth moved from Bolin’s and onto his neck, which he bit. Bolin let out a moan as Iroh’s mouth left a trail of kisses down to his nipple. It felt so much better than Bolin was expecting, but he realized Iroh was doing all of the work. He ran his hands through the general’s hair and pulled as the lips on his chest reached his waistline. Iroh grabbed the side of his underwear and looked into his eyes. Bolin turned bright red as air hit the only part of him that was, until recently, clothed. His erection sprang free from his underwear, and Iroh tossed the useless garment across the room.

            Feeling unfair, Bolin made Iroh stop. The general let out an impatient hush, but it was quickly silenced. Bolin put his mouth at the crook of Iroh’s neck and shoulder and started sucking. He ran his hands across Iroh’s chest and moved his mouth to the other’s chest. Not giving the other a chance to protest, he shoved his hands down the general’s underwear. Iroh gasped as Bolin’s hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. He worked the underwear off of his hips and grinded into the earthbender’s hand. Iroh pulled back and pushed Bolin onto his back before putting his mouth to use.

He licked Bolin’s exposed inner thigh and worked his way up to the thick cock. Iroh’s mouth closed over the leaking tip and watched the other shudder in pleasure. Bolin let out a sigh as he felt Iroh’s tongue flick over his cock. He had never been in a situation like this before, and could tell he probably wouldn’t last too long. Knowing that he would miss the sensation, he reached down to make Iroh stop. But if things went his way, the sensation would be replaced by something even better.

            Iroh seemed disappointed that he had to stop, but a smile broke across his face when he saw the plea in Bolin’s eye. He reached into the drawer in the nightstand and grabbed a lubricant. Bolin cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t question it.

“Roll over,” Iroh told Bolin. He did so and waited. He had a faint idea about what was going to happen. Iroh placed a lubed finger by Bolin’s hole and started rubbing before pushing it inside. Bolin gasped and felt himself contract around the finger.

“Relax, it’ll make it easier,” Iroh said reassuringly. Bolin took a deep breath and did his best to follow the advice. It hurt, but it started to get easier after a minute. Iroh eventually stuck in a second finger and it started it feeling enjoyable. The third finger hurt a lot, but as he was stretched out, he found himself rocking back onto the fingers.

“Slow down, do you want to cum before I even put my cock in?” Iroh laughed.

“Well how about you actually do that instead of just talking?” Bolin countered. Iroh pulled his fingers out of Bolin’s ass and lined his cock up against Bolin’s hole. It wasn’t as thick as his own, but Iroh’s was longer. He braced himself as he felt Iroh put his full length inside. It hurt, but he expected that at this point. He felt Iroh’s hips push up against his ass.

“I’m going to move now, ok?” Iroh ran his hand down the length of Bolin’s back as some kind of reassurance. He felt Iroh start rocking his hips back and forth, and nearly screamed when the head of his cock rammed a certain spot. Instead, he let out a loud groan and Iroh pulled out in concern. Frustrated, Bolin turned around and shoved the general over. He grabbed Iroh’s cock and guided himself back onto it. Now he would be in control. He felt himself getting closer to the edge.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.

“Me too!” Iroh grunted. Iroh released first, and his release pushed Bolin over the edge. He came all over Iroh’s chest and collapsed onto the general. It had felt way better than when he did it himself.

“Come on, we need to go wash off. You’re gonna drip all over my sheets,” Iroh said while trying to get up. Bolin moaned, but got up and followed Iroh into the bathroom. The general ran a bath and grabbed two wash rags. Bolin grabbed the one offered to him and wiped the cum off of his thigh before stepping into the tub. He settled into the space in between Iroh’s thighs, a sense of bliss washing over him.

“We should do that again sometime,” he said lazily. Iroh laughed and ran his hands through Bolin’s hair.


End file.
